Arthur x Léodagan
by Artmis 348
Summary: Tout commence par un simple échange, mais rien n'est fini pour Léodagan qui va suivre subtilement son Roi dans la forêt. Le premier chapitre rien d'extraordinaire, mais le chapitre 2 va être digne d'un YAOI/LEMON.
1. Une moquerie?

Roi Arthur x Sir Léodagan

Arthur en avait plein le cul. Sa faisait au moins une centaine de fois qu'il expliquait aux 2 corniauds les techniques de bases en cas d'attaque.

« S'est simple, on vous dit qu'il y a des ennemis vous vous enfuyez pas en arrière, mais vous attaquez.

-Mais s'est ça, dit Perceval, si il y en a qui arrive par derrière, paf, on les attaques avant même qu'ils aillent le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Et wais, tout se passe la dedans, compléta Karadoc en pointa son crâne.

-Mais on le sait s'ils sont pour attaquer par derrière !

-Mais, comment ? Demanda Perceval.

-Et merde…Si les ennemis arrive vers le sud et nous du nord, il n'y aura personne qui va nous attaquer par derrière puisque s'est NOUS qui était derrière et on les auraient vu si ils auraient été là.

-Je comprend pas le truc du pure et de l'ordre. Dit bêtement karadoc

-Du, du quoi ?

-Le pure et l'ordre Arthur. Répéta Perceval.

-Oh pis merde, j'en peux plus. Je sais plus comment vous expliquez pour que sa rentre dans vos têtes.

-Y'a pas de solution, aucune tactique, contre ses dégénérés. Dit soudain Léodagan qui venait d'apparaitre dans la salle d'entrainement.

-Ohh pis vous n'en rajoutez pas. Ordonna Arthur.

-J'ai pas compris là. Dit Perceval à son ami.

-Moi non plus. C'est nous les dégêner?

-Je suppose, mais je comprend toujours pas. On n'est pas gêné là ?

-Je m'en vais. Sir Léodagan, si vous voulez prendre le relai je ne vais pas vous barrez le chemin.

-Woh, je vous signale que ce n'est pas de mes affaires.

-Vous vous débrouillez bien dans les tactiques et la défense, je vois pas pourquoi sa ne serait pas de vos affaires.

-Justement, je ne suis pas professeur. »

Arthur le regarda décourager de cette excuse, mais ne resta pas trop longtemps et laissa les trois autres dans la pièce. De toute façon Léodagan ne resta pas longtemps, il était hors de question qu'il perde du temps à leur expliquer des choses qu'ils devraient savoir depuis fort longtemps.

Arthur, quant à lui, après de longues heures passé avec Perceval et Karadoc, ne souhait qu'une chose, être seul un moment. Quoi de mieux qu'un tour en forêt en cette période chaude. Il n'y avait aucune place dans le château qui lui garantissait une paix complète et il avait besoin de marché. Il trainait le pas, écoutait le son de ses pas briser les petites brandilles sur ce sentier battu, le bruit des animaux autour de lui et il commença à penser. Penser de tout et de rien. Le royaume, la quête du Graal, Bohort, Perceval, Karadoc, Yvain, Gauvin, Lancelot et Léodagan. Cette pensé lui procura un petit sourire. Ses chevaliers étaient peut-être assez con, peureux pour certain, peu de motivation, mais ils restaient que s'était ses chevaliers et qu'on fond il les aimait bien. Arthur savait très bien où il allait, même sur ce sentier qui avait l'air de rien, lui, le connaissait par coeur. Il regardait le sol en même temps de passer sa main droite sur les écorces des arbres.

« Dit donc, tu va te perdre comme ça. »

S'était Léodagan qui était sortit de derrière un arbre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as déjà fini avec eux ?

-Pour le première question tu sera très bien vite et il était hors de question que je manque une occasion pareille, après ça, passer une seconde à leur expliquer quelque chose à ses 2 corniauds seraient la définition même de perte de temps.

-Sir Léodagan ? »

Il avait accordé ces mots à ses gestes. Il s'approchait tranquillement d'Arthur et quand il fut assez proche il lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur la joue chaude du Roi. Léodagan fixa Arthur dans ces beaux yeux bruns. Tranquillement il cola son corps contre celui d'Arthur, mais se rapprochement n'inspirait pas confiance au Roi qui se recula jusqu'a tomber sur un arbre. Prit de tout bord tout côté, il regarda faire son chevalier poser sa bouche contre la tienne. Il ne fit rien de spécial et laissa aller les choses. Il savait bien que s'était des choses interdite, que s'était un pêcher contre la religion chrétienne et tout le tralalala, mais il se sentait bien contre Léodagan. S'était la première fois qu'il sentait tant d'amour dans un baiser comme ça. Le chevalier déplaça sa main derrière la tête d'Arthur voulant prolonger encore le baiser. Pourquoi ces préjugés devaient-ils exister ? Il aimerait tant entrer au château, aller dans sa chambre accompagné de Léodagan sans qu'ils soient jugé ou proféré de pleins d'insultes. Quand son chevalier le lâcha Arthur parla en premier :

« Tu es venu ici juste pour rire de moi ?

-Non, au contraire. Écoute je suis pas un grand sentimental, mais s'est différent là. Je voulais savoir si j'étais vraiment...a...amoureux de vous. Voilà.

-Et ?

-Comment ça : et ?

-Est-ce que c'était une erreur ?

-Non...ou peut-être que oui.

Arthur paru triste.

-Parce que je crois que sa risque de n'être pas facile pour toi.

Il prit le Roi par le menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que tu ne me supportera pas longtemps. »

Le Roi sourit, ça voulait tout dire.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup se parler pour se comprendre. Même en guerre, pendant les batailles, lors des tactiques, lorsqu'il y avait des réunions et n'importe quoi d'autre, ils leur fallait qu'un regard avant de se débattre dans d'incompréhensibles échanges lesquelles leurs entourages ne comprenaient strictement rien.

« Je viendrai te voir plus tard dans la soirée. »

Pour une raison ou une autre, son chevalier avait l'air de savoir qu'il serait seul dans son lit se soir, même si maintenant il ne serait plus vraiment seul.

Chapitre 2


	2. Une partie en l'air?

Chapitre 2

Après l'histoire dans le bois, Arthur ne pensait plus qu'au Roi de Carmélide. Il ne s'était jamais placé dans la parti où les hommes étaient 100 % femme, mais aller jusqu'a ressentir quelque chose pour de vrai sur un autre homme le déboussolait. En plus, s'était sur Léodagan, l'homme le plus virile qu'il connaissait. S'était un homme, un vrai homme. Dur, froid et impénétrable. Comme lui, le roi de la Bretagne, avait pu ébranlé cet personne. Mais e connaissant il devait surement rire de lui. Il ne serait jamais allé jusqu'a l'embrasser, mais d'un côté, il avait l'air sérieux. Il alla se coucher dans son lit. Comme prévu Gueniève n'était pas là. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit vite. Il fallait dire qu'à force de se creuser les méninges on perdait toute notre énergie.

Ayant le sommeil léger, il se fit réveiller par un mouvement subtil. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il fut assez surpris de voir Léodagan avec un air bizarre. Il posa sa dague qui était, il y a quelques secondes, sous la gorge de son chevalier. Quand il se retourna pour le regarder il discerna quelque chose qui lui était étranger. Il s'aperçu vite de quoi il s'agissait. Le Roi de la Carmélide avait l'intention d'aller beaucoup plus loin que ce midi et il avait bien l'intention de garder le rôle dominant. Ce qui foutait les ch'ton. Jamais il avait été dominé et s'est pas quelque chose qu'il allait changer si facilement.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous auriez oublié ce que je vous ais dit ce midi.

-Je...je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai.

-Je suppose que sa veut dire que vous ignorez mes sentiments.

-Vos sentiments ? Répéta Arthur surpris. Depuis quand avez-vous ce genre de sentiment ?

-C'est comme les loups.

-Les loups ?

-Vous dégagez une odeur qui m'attire vers vous, sans que je sache pourquoi. Mais je sais que j'ai envi de vous plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

-C'est gentil tout cela, mais je ne me laisserai pas se moquer de moi.

-Non, mais ohh, je ne me moque pas de vous…. Vous allez bien voir. »

Léodagan embrassa fougueusement Arthur, tellement que le Roi ne savait plus où se mette la tête et qu'il remarqua qu'a la dernière minute que son chevalier l'avait menotté. Ses deux poignets étaient menotté ensemble.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

-Vous êtes comme tout les hommes au lit, dominant, mais se soir sa ne se passera pas ainsi.

-Attend, wohh, je vais pas me laisser faire ainsi.

-Oh que si, après tout, vous attendez se moment depuis longtemps. »

Arthur ne prit pas le temps de répondre et décida de se laisser mener. Il devait reconnaître la vérité. Léodagan était beaucoup plus dominant que lui au lit et il ne pourrait surement pas faire ce que lui fait en se moment.

Il regarda Léodagan glisser ses mains sur son corps brûlant. Il n'avait encore rien fait d'extraordinaire, mais son regard lui faisait perde toute notion. Il avait des yeux éclatants d'envie, sur le Roi en plus. Pendant quelques secondes le roi de la Carmélide s'arrêta. Arthur examina les gestes futiles de l'autre et il vit que Léodagan sorti un petit couteau, assez aiguiser pour le tuer. Par réflexe il tira ses mains à l'opposées du lit. Se mouvement était très inutile, puisqu'il restait prit au piège. Le roi afficha un air très différent d'il y a quelques secondes. Léodagan rapprocha la lame du corps d'Arthur. Il l'a fit glisser le long de sa joue et s'approcha lui-même de l'oreille de son Roi.

« Je me sent presque trahi

-Trahi ? S'est vous qui dites ça ?

-Vous pensez que je vous menace…

-J'ai de la difficulté à penser autrement. »

Sans rien répondre à ça, Léodagan déchira le haut de pyjama de son futur amant. Puis, il déposa le couteau sur la table et fixa son Roi. Il savait qu'Arthur n'avait pas confiance à ses gestes soudains. Lui qui était toujours à la recherche de pognon et de pouvoir, il pouvait bien pardonner la réticence du Roi face à lui.

Il commença par licher le lobe d'oreille de son homme et descendu tranquillement sur le coup, puis vers le torse plutôt musclé. Quand il arriva plus bas devant la petite bosse, le Roi commença à s'agiter et il sentit également un petit tremblement. Il le regarda dans les yeux et se senti ravi des effets qu'il procurait a Arthur. Plus il aura peur de lui, plus il se sentira puissant et s'est ce qu'il aimait le plus. Surtout quand s'était le Roi. Donc, au lieu de s'arrêter et demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, il retira le reste des vêtements de son monarque et n'hésita pas de prendre en bouche le pénis qui se présentait devant lui. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens en restant à l'écoute des petit gémissements qu'ils se faisaient entendre. Quand le machin devint plus dur, il accéléra les mouvements.

Arthur ne pouvait plus se contenir. S'était tellement plus sensationnel que tous ce que les autre avaient pu lui faire. Il essayait de contenir ses cris, mais se qu'il ressentait était tellement bon qu'il avait le goût de crier le nom de Léodagan. Il cambra son dos face au délice qui se réalisait en se moment. Léodagan en profita pour glisser sa main sur les fesses tendres d'Arthur. Le contact soudain de son chevalier lui procura un frisson qui lui parcouru toute l'échine.

« Lé...Léo..dada...gan, articula-t-il difficilement. Arrête avant….que je… »

Incapable de finir sa phrase, Léodagan le regarda quelques secondes avant de continuer, avec la langue. Il l'a bougea sur toute le grandeur du machin. Le Roi se cambrait de plus en plus, mais il ne pouvait pas duré plus longtemps. Un laissa échappé un bruit ressemblant à un grognement et d'un cris. Croyant qu'il devrait changé les draps après cela il osa un regard vers Léodagan. Il ne vit qu'un visage avec de magnifique yeux foncé et un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha de lui comme une bête féroce chassant sa proie. Il l'embrassa et Arthur fut surpris du goût. Arthur avait la confirmation que son chevalier avait tout avalé.

« Pourquoi avoir avalé ?

-Rien n'est meilleur que vous. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

-Est-ce que vous allez me relâcher maintenant ?

-Ce n'est que le début. »

Arthur commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il ne voulait pas vraiment dire qu'il allait le… ? Pas possible, il devait sortir de cette situation. Le Roi recommença à tirer sur ses chaines l'air peu rassuré. Bien sur, cette réaction suscitait du plaisir au chevalier qui ne souhaitait que voir son Roi dans toutes ces émotions. Le chevalier retira ce qu'il possédait comme vêtements avant de les laisser choir sur le sol. Arthur en profita pour examiner le corps qui se présentait devant lui. Il le trouvait encore plus attirant.

Ainsi, Léodagan, ne pouvant tourné l'autre sur le ventre, positionna les jambes de son chef sur ses épaules. Arthur ferma les yeux à la recherche d'une respiration régulière, mais en vain il était devenu trop excité et cette position ne faisait qu'accroître cette excitation. Le Roi de la Carmélide rapprocha son engin doucement de l'entre du Roi du royaume de Logre. Il le pénétra lentement et quand il fut rentré un peu plus de l'à moitié il recula un peu avant d'y retourné. Il continua ainsi un peu plus d'une minute et il y alla plus vite. Plus il allait vite plus il allait loin et plus il entendait les gémissements du Roi. Arthur, n'étant plus capable d'attendre levait et descendait son bassin.

« Ehh, dit donc, vous êtes pressez.

-Plus vite….

-Comment ?

-...Plus vite… Léodagan, répondit Arthur entre 2 respirations. »

Le chevalier accepta la demande de son Roi et alla plus vite.

Arthur se sentait au septième ciel. Même si s'était avec un homme, il aimait être si proche de Léodagan. Bizarrement cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il espérait juste que son chevalier ne le laisse pas après avoir « abusé » de lui. Il était consentant, mais il serait brisé si il ne le reverrai plus après cette nuit.

Soudain, il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier le nom de Léodagan. Il avait touché son point sensible et ne tenait plus en place. Il se força, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques sons de sortir de sa bouche.

« Léo….Léodagan… ! Je...je vais...a...attttt... »

Il fini par se lâcher sur le torse bien musclé du Roi de la Carmélide. Il était épuisé, mais le chevalier n'avait pas fini et il suivit après quelques vas-et-viens.

Jamais le Roi n'avait eu autant de plaisir. Il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler combler. Léodagan se retira d'Arthur et se leva. Le Roi le regarda pendant qu'il s'installait dans les couvertures. Il n'avait aucunement envie de se lever trop épuisé, sauf qu'il revint vite à la réalité. Le chevalier allait partir et le laisser comme si de rien ne s'était produit. Cette réalité était dur à avaler, mais il devait être fort. Il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps. Quand le Roi de la Carmélide fut habillé, il quitta la pièce sans un regard derrière lui, laissant Arthur s'endormir. En effet, cette incroyable aventure avait mangé toutes les énergies du Roi. Il aurait bien assez de temps pour se morfonde plus tard, pour l'instant il voulait dormir.

Malgré lui, il fit un beau rêve. Même si Léodagan l'avait défoncé et qu'il était parti sans rien dire, Arthur avait rêvé que son chevalier était revenu. Il s'était coucher auprès de lui et ils étaient ensemble. Il crut même sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. À se moment, quelqu'un passa sa main pour essuyer cette larme. Une main trop grande pour une femme, plus rugueuse et entreprenante. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et il fut surpris de croiser les yeux de Léodagan. Il ne comprenait plus. Était-il dans un rêve ? Ou dans la réalité ?

« Vous êtes fatigué, dormons et nous en reparlerons demain matin. »

Se fut les seuls mots que son chevalier avait sortit. Rien d'autre. Mais s'était assez pour Arthur qui s'endormit sur le plus effrayant, dur et froid des chefs de clans.

Léodagan regardait son Roi qui dormait comme une bûche. Arthur était un homme de guerre, un vrai Roi, mais le chevalier avait découvert une facette de lui que personne ne connaissait et qu'il était le seul à savoir.


End file.
